palsfandomcom-20200213-history
Palina
This article is about the pink bear. You may be looking for the species: ''Pals ''or her brother: ''Pal '''Palina '''is a very social bear. She has many friends and becomes an instant favorite wherever she goes. Palina does not want war, but her people skills make her an excellent spy. She spends a lot of time trying to make Red Bear and Pal more normal. Palina also is a novice at first aid and is sometimes used as a battlefield nurse. She is also trying to mentor Penny, who has started to act a little too much like Red Bear. Biography 'History' Palina's early life is much like that of her siblings, with the exception of Secret. She was the second born of Mother's children, and at first was not accepted by Pal because he was not the center of attention anymore. Even after more of the children were born, Pal mostly stayed with Secret, pulling pranks on their siblings and parents alike. Palina was mostly left alone, and for this reason Father started taking her on fun outings and buying her things, and the two developed a close bond. Palina was an amazing student at school, and always watched out for her brothers in high school, even though they were mean to her. When The Huntsman attacked, Father grabbed Palina and ran off into the woods, hoping to find safety. The two were cut off from the rest of the family, but Father taught Palina his old hunting ways and they were very well-nourished. On one trip, Palina got lost when she went looking for some berries, and Father panicked and ran away. Palina only lasted for a few days without Father and eventually passed out. When she awoke days later, she was at a hospital in the then-small Palville. Palina insisted on going back into the woods to find Father, not knowing that he was nearby. After a few months of searching with no success, she wearily returned to Palville, and was overjoyed to see her father and older brothers. Palina offered her services to the small village by becoming a nurse to help the sick Pals who did not have homes. 'Great War and Beyond''' Palina stayed off the battlefield and was mostly a nurse during the Great War. After Peder and Penny were reunited with part of their family, Palina quit her job as a nurse and moved in with Pal to take care of the babies. When Mother came back, Palina thought she was a ghost at first. Palina was eventually able to get her own home next to her brothers', and once again began working as a nurse, sometimes participating in battles or going on space voyages. She was killed while on an expedition with Pal, Peder, and Penny. After the bears located some Kanoka Disks, a group of Pals came to gun them down in jealousy. Palina was shot in the leg, before being riddled with bullets alongside Penny. Notes *Palina's theme song Category:Heroes Category:Class 2 Characters Category:Dead